Un Reencuentro con el Pasado
by O'Connor
Summary: ¿Y si James nunca hubiera invitado a salir a Lily? Ocho años han pasado desde que los Merodeadores y compañía han terminado Hogwarts. ¿Qué pasará cuando luego de tanto tiempo todos se vuelvan a encontrar? ¿Cómo resolverán sus diferencias y conflictos?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Una mañana normal

**Capitulo 1: Una mañana normal**

Abrió los ojos, pero al instante volvió a cerrarlos, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Gimió. Se sentía mareado. Le dolía todo. Se incorporó, y volvió a abrir los ojos. Suspiró. Ahora recordaba todo. Se sonrió, a pesar del dolor y malestar producidos por la resaca, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su almohada. Con la mano derecha se alborotó el ya alborotado e indomable cabello azabache. Con la mano izquierda se acarició, en señal de orgullo, el pecho desnudo, que dejaba ver su abdomen trabajado, sus brazos fuertes y musculosos. Pestañeó con sus largas y rizadas pestañas, que cubrían unos ojos marrones. Su boca delgada, pero solo lo suficiente, se curvó hacia arriba. Se rascó, por ocio, la punta de su afilada nariz. Ese era James Potter, el cazador estrella del equipo de Quidditch Puddlemere United. Era un joven de 25 años. Apuesto, buen mozo, rico y famoso. Mujeriego. Pero un amigo leal. Una persona divertida y simpática.

-Hola, James –una joven rubia de ojos verde oscuro se recostó en la cama, usando una camisa blanca que le quedaba muy grande. La muchacha le dio un beso. -¿Cómo dormiste? –la muchacha apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de James.

-Bien, Mandy, ¿tú? –la rubia se incorporó.

-¿Quién es Mandy? –preguntó. James abrió los ojos de sorpresa. ¿Ella no era Mandy? ¡Rayos! Debía dejar de salir con tantas rubias; las confundía siempre.

-Eh… ¿Tina? –le sonrió con su sonrisa de niño bueno. La rubia frunció el entrecejo. -¿J-Jennifer? –la muchacha se levantó de la cama y comenzó a ponerse su ropa. ¿Cómo rayos se llamaba? -¡Liz! –ese era. Bueno, creía que era, porque la rubia, fuera cual fuera su nombre, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. James se paró, y en ropa interior, la siguió. -¡Annie! –la rubia abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. -¡Ay! –James se tropezó con su propio zapato, antes de salir de su departamento. -¡Pero…! ¿Cómo rayos te llamas? –le gritó, pero ya era tarde: la muchacha había desaparecido. –Mujeres… -se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? –la puerta del departamento de enfrente se abrió, y un alto joven de la misma edad de James, de cabello castaño claro y ojos dorados asomó la cabeza desde su departamento, utilizando un pantalón negro mal abrochado y una camisa abierta, que dejaba ver su abdomen también trabajado.

-Esta tipa… -dijo luego de encogerse de hombros James, aunque en su voz se oía un dejo de amargura. –No recordé su nombre, se enojó y se fue… -el joven de ojos dorados sonrió. –Tenías razón, Remus…

-Lo sé –sonrió Remus. -¿En qué? –James esbozó una sonrisa. –Déjame adivinar… ¿Que dejes de parrandear tanto cada noche con una chica diferente?

-No… Que las rubias teñidas son las más insufribles de todas…

Remus Lupin negó con la cabeza y volvió a encerrarse en su departamento, al igual que James.

El joven despeinado se acercó caminando torpemente a su habitación y tomó de su mesa de luz unos anteojos redondos que se colocó, y que le quedaban muy bien, ya que a ese aspecto de niño pequeño, tierno y divertido que tenía le daba un toque de madurez, que en realidad le faltaba.

James se tiró en su cama, mientras una pequeña elfina doméstica le traía un vaso que contenía un líquido naranja.

-¿Qué haría sin ti, Zyra? –dijo James, mientras tomaba el vaso.

-Pues… -respondió Zyra con voz chillona. –El amo James debería prepararse sus propias pociones cura resaca… -James sonrió. –Zyra oyó el partido por la radio mágica, señor… Zyra debe felicitarlo; es el mejor inicio de temporada que ha tenido… 16 tantos en 8 minutos… -James sonrió muy ampliamente y se bebió toda la poción.

El día anterior había comenzado la temporada de Quidditch, y su equipo, el Puddlemere United, le había ganado 320 a 40 a las Flechas Appleby. Y luego, había sucedido lo de siempre: fiesta post juego. Bebidas. Música. Risas. Amigos. Más bebida. Y mujeres. Era inevitablemente, la rutina de James. Y de Sirius. ¡Sirius! Debía ir a verlo. James se puso el primer pantalón que encontró y salió de su departamento. En el piso 19 de ese edificio de Londres había tres departamentos. Tres grandes departamentos. Uno era de James. El otro era de Remus, gran admirador del Puddlemere United y amigo del alma de James y Sirius, y jefe del Departamento de Defensa de los Semi y No Humanos, del Ministerio de la Magia. Y el último era de Sirius Orión Black, también amigo del alma de los otros dos, y bateador del Puddlemere United, además de modelo de toda clase de marcas y compañías mágicas.

James entró al departamento de su amigo y sonrió. Se acercó al sillón, y con el pulgar levantó y miró divertido un sostén negro. Lo tiró por ahí, y luego sonrió más ampliamente al ver la bandera del Puddlemere United. Lentamente, James se acercó a una puerta de vidrio que daba a un balcón con una vista de la ciudad impresionante, donde se encontraba un joven de 25 años, usando un boxer rojo. Su cabello era negro, con algunos tintes naturales azulados, y lacio, y le cubría un lado de su cara con una elegancia natural que James nunca podía conseguir. Sus brazos eran más musculosos que los de James, y su abdomen también trabajado. El sol iluminaba su piel de porcelana, perfectamente lisa y regular, y sus rasgos aristocráticos: su nariz afilada, su boca… Qué boca… Irresistible: ni muy carnosa, ni muy delgada: en el punto medio. Y sus ojos… Esos ojos… Grises, que parecían hechos con plata fundida. Cuánto muchas mujeres darían por ser examinadas por esos ojos. Y luego estaba su sonrisa. La sonrisa que le dirigió a su amigo cuando lo vio. Una sonrisa capaz de desarmar a la más peligrosa y de calmar a la más alocada de todas las mujeres, sin importar su edad o estado civil. Sirius podía con todas. Y todas querían ser podidas por Sirius. El era la elegancia, la sensualidad y la perfección representadas bajo forma humana.

-Hola, Canuto… -James le puso una mano cariñosamente en el hombro antes de apoyarse en la baranda.

-¿Rubia? –James asintió. –Dime que con esta sí recordaste su nombres… -James lo miró fijamente y Sirius soltó una carcajada que sonó más a un ladrido que a otra cosa, pero que no le quitó el atractivo, sino que le agregó más misterio al joven, y lo hizo más sensual de lo posible. –Yo siempre me anoto el nombre en la palma de la mano, así no corro el riesgo de quedar como tú –le mostró la palma de la mano a su amigo, donde estaba escrito "Mariah".

-Yo haría eso, pero a veces soy más rápido que tú, y no tengo el tiempo libre para buscar una pluma.

Sirius sonrió.

-Uno a cero a favor de Bambi…

James sonrió, y luego volvió a su departamento, mientras se cruzaba con una joven de 24 años que salía del departamento de Remus.

-Hola, Allie –le sonrió a una joven un poco bajita pero muy linda, con un cuerpo bien formado, de cabello castaño lacio, ojos azules y anteojos rectangulares negros.

-Hola, James. Me alegra que recuerdes mi nombre –se burló la novia de Remus, el "fiel y cabeza sentada" de los tres chicos.

James negó con la cabeza y entró a su departamento, antes de irse a dar una ducha, mientras aún sonreía.

Amaba su vida. ¿De qué rayos le hablaba Remus cuando le decía que buscara lo que le faltaba? Si a él no le faltaba nada...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Contacto Visual

**Como es bastante corto, lo subo junto al uno. Un beso!**

**Capitulo 2: Contacto Visual**

Cerró el periódico y lo dobló, antes de dirigirle su más amplia mirada a su amiga, quien la miraba impaciente, sosteniendo entre sus manos una taza de café.

-¿Y? –preguntó la joven que sostenía la taza. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, largo y ondulado. Sus ojos marrones, ocultos bajo unas rizadas pestañas, estaban cubiertos por unos anteojos de marco rectangular rojo, y su boca estaba curvada en una sonrisa nerviosa. -¿Qué te parece?

-Sinceramente… -dijo la otra joven, de cabello lacio largo, color rojo oscuro y ojos verde esmeralda. –Es el mejor artículo que has escrito, Em…

-¿En serio? –saltó de alegría Emily Lewis. Lily Evans, la pelirroja, asintió y recibió el fuerte abrazo de la castaña. -¡Gracias, Ly! –sonrió ampliamente. –Ojala que con esto al fin me den mi aumento… Esos idiotas del Profeta no se dan cuenta de que si no fuera por mí, ese periódico estaría en la ruina –Lily rió. -¡Es verdad! ¡Si yo hubiera aceptado ese trabajo en el New York Magic Times, este diario sería historia!

Lily le sonrió a su amiga y volvió a abrir el diario y leer el titular. "_FUGA DE AZKABAN. 6 escapados, entre ellos 4 muertos_". Su sonrisa se esfumó luego de unos segundos.

-¿Por qué esa cara? –preguntó Emily. -¿Qué pasa?

-Peter Pettigrew… -susurró Lily. –Pensar que nosotras estuvimos en el mismo año y casa que ese Mortífago… ¿Quién pensaría que un idiota como él se convertiría en Mortífago?

-Imbécil… -pensó Emily. –Muerto o vivo, nunca creí que tuviera suficiente cerebro para hacer la diferencia…

Lily asintió y dejó el Profeta de lado, antes de desperezarse.

-Ganó el Puddlemere… -dijo. –Jake debe estar eufórico –sonrió la pelirroja.

-No me lo recuerdes… Que fui a ver el partido con el anoche y me dejó sorda del oído derecho de tantos gritos de felicidad por cada tanto, cada atajada, cada golpe de cada Bluddger… No vuelvas a mencionarme nunca más la palabra Quidditch o voy a enojarme.

-Bien; no mencionaré nada –sonrió Lily. –Porque sé que cuando quieres, puedes ser una verdadera psicópata.

Emily sonrió y se llevó la taza de café a los labios.

-Hola, Lily –sonrió el mago de la recepción a la pelirroja, quién salió de una de las chimeneas doradas que estaban colocadas en las paredes de madera oscura.

La pelirroja se retiró con cuidado las cenizas de los hombros de su túnica negra y sonrió. El mago le entregó un par de papeles y cartas que la pelirroja comenzó a hojear lentamente, mientras avanzaba por el espacioso Atrio del Ministerio de la Magia, mientras sus tacos resonaban con cada paso en el suelo de madera, oscuro y brillante.

En el centro del Atrio se encontraba la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, y como siempre, Lily tiró un Galleon al agua. La pelirroja caminó hacia el fondo del Atrio, donde había muchas puertas doradas. Pasó por una y se encontró en un vestíbulo más pequeño, donde habría unos veinte ascensores, detrás de unas rejas.

Lily era Auror, y trabajaba allí; en el ministerio de la magia, desde que se había graduado del curso para Aurors (el que había aprobado con excelentes calificaciones). La joven se acercó a un ascensor junto a un hombre alto y de rostro regordete, que llevaba de la mano a un pequeño niño de 5 años.

-¡Frank! –la pelirroja sonrió y le dio un abrazo al hombre. -¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy muy bien, lily –sonrió Frank. -¿Cómo estás tú?

-Genial –ambos entraron al ascensor, que estaba casi lleno, y fue allí cuando Lily vio al niño. -¡Merlín! ¿Este es Neville? ¡Cómo ha crecido! No lo he visto en mucho tiempo… -le sonrió a Neville, quien tenía la piel blanca y el cabello marrón, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, emocionado.

-Quería ver a su papá trabajando, en un día normal de oficina –sonrió Frank, mirando con orgullo a su hijo.

La pelirroja sonrió y cerró la reja del ascensor, mientras le hacía muecas divertidas a Neville, para que riera.

Detrás de Lily se encontraba un joven de cabello alborotado y anteojos, que leía con mucha concentración y atención el Profeta. Acababa de terminar de leer "LA MAGINIFICA ACTUACION DE JAMES POTTER", y ahora había pasado a "FUGA DE AZKABAN".

El ascensor comenzó a moverse; subió un nivel, se escuchó un ruido métalico, como de una campanita, y una voz femenina dijo:

-Séptimo Piso, Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, que incluye el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, el Club Oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas.

-Aquí me bajo, disculpen –James le guiñó un ojo a dos jóvenes de unos 17 años, que iban a pasar su examen de Aparición, y caminó hacia delante, pero por descuido, tropezó con Neville, y empujó a Lily hacia delante, haciendo que sus papeles caigan al suelo. Se apresuró a levantarlos y a dárselos a Lily, quien lo miraba con curiosidad. James se levantó. Todo sucedió muy rápido. El joven posó sus ojos marrones en los de Lily, y quedó congelado. ¿Dónde los había visto antes? Iba a levantar la vista y mirar bien a la joven, pero no pudo.

-¡Algunos tenemos que trabajar! –gritó un hombre enojado, empujando a James del ascensor y cerrando la reja.

Y el ascensor subió, dejando a James desconcertado, parado en medio del pasillo, sin saber (o mejor dicho, recordar), quien era esa persona con la que había hecho contacto visual.

-¿Potter? –susurró para sí misma Lily, sorprendida.

Les gusto?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El informante

**Capitulo 3: El informante**

Lily se quedó pensativa toda la mañana. Potter, Potter, Potter… "Maldito Potter", pensaba ella. ¿Por qué sentía esa rabia contra James Potter? Creía que ya lo había superado. Tenía que superarlo. Después de ocho años, debía superarlo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse traicionada y engañada por ese Potter. ¿Por qué? Simple. Bueno, no simple. Son esas crisis y rabietas normales en la adolescencia. Pero a veces, aún de adultos, no es fácil olvidarlas.

Cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, James Potter la había acosado pro dos años, pidiéndole que salga con él, hasta el séptimo y último año, cuando se calmó. Pero fue en ese año cuando a Lily le comenzó a gustar James. Lily recordaba todo a la perfección. El día, la hora, todo… Fue el 12 de diciembre. James la iba a invitar a salir ese día. Emily lo había oído, mientras se lo decía a Remus. James lo iba a hacer. Pero se acobardó… Cuando la vio, solo se le ocurrió pedirle una pluma, y luego, nunca más le dirigió la palabra. Lily se sintió como una imbécil: se había pasado todo el día imaginando la más romántica de las declaraciones… que nunca llegó; al igual que su pluma de cisne, que James nunca le devolvió. Y Lily se sintió avergonzada, abandonada, usada y traicionada, y el antiguo odio que le profesaba a James volvió a invadirla, multiplicado por 15.

Lily estaba sentada en su silla, con la mano en la barbilla, mientras insultaba mentalmente a James Potter. Debía trabajar, concentrarse en algo. Se levantó y se acercó a los archivadores. Abrió un cajón y comenzó a leer unos papeles. Todo era inútil. Su mente estaba inundada de palabras de enojo y desprecio contra el cazador. ¿Por qué tanto rencor?

-Hola, Lily –dijo una mujer de cabello oscuro y piel blanca, que acababa de llegar y se quitaba el abrigo. -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Alice, ¿tú? –sonrió Lily.

-Yo; bien. ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Tienes una cara…

Lily se quedó en silencio unos segundos, antes de responder.

-El pasado… -Alice frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Pasado? ¿Qué pasado?

-¡Mamá! –Neville llegó corriendo y abrazó con mucha fuerza las piernas de su madre, quien sonrió tiernamente y lo alzó, mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón algo.

-Me olvidaba, lily…. –le tendió un pergamino. –Te llegó esto de un tal… Cook, creo…

Lily abrió los ojos y leyó el pergamino con rapidez, antes de mirar la hora.

-¡Mierda! ¡Lo olvidé! –y se alejó corriendo. -¡Gracias, Alice!

-Mami… ¿Miequé? –preguntó curioso Neville.

-Nada, Nev, no le des atención a esa palabra –dijo Alice, antes de taparle la boca a su hijo.

Lily bajó hasta el Atrio y salió por la entrada de visitas a ese callejón desierto. No vio a nadie, y comenzó a caminar lentamente, cuando alguien la tomó por los hombros y la arrastró hacia atrás llevándola al fondo del callejón, donde había un lugar oscuro y no se veía bien.

-Llegas tarde –dijo una fría y monótona voz.

Lily se dio vuelta y miró fijamente a los ojos del hombre. Era un joven de su edad, de piel cetrina, cabello negro y grasoso y ojos negros y fríos.

-Lo siento, Snape; me olvidé –respondió Lily, de modo cortante.

-¿Te olvidaste? ¡Me juego la vida en venir y la señorita se olvida!

-¡Bueno, lo siento! ¿Pero qué quieres de mí, Snape? ¡Yo también me juego la vida! ¡Y además, tú fuiste él que me buscó, en primer lugar!

-Parece que alguien no tuvo una buena mañana…

-Eso no te incumbe –dijo de mal modo. -¿Para qué me hiciste venir? ¿Para hacerme enfadar? ¿O tienes algo nuevo?

Snape asintió y sacó de su túnica un sobre grande y pesado que Lily tomó y abrió.

-Lupin –dijo Snape.

-¿Qué? –Lily levantó la vista.

-Va detrás de Lupin, el licántropo. El es el jefe del Departamento de Defensa de los Semi y No Humanos; el departamento que le está quitando gran parte de su ejército.

-¿Entonces va a matar a Remus? –preguntó Lily, preocupada. Snape negó con la cabeza.

-No. No aún. Primero, va a ir detrás de todos sus seres queridos. Amigos, familia, novia, si tiene, no lo sé… Los quiere matar a todos. Luego, cuando lo haya destruido mental y emocionalmente, lo va a matar.

Lily miró a Snape preocupada. Pero por él. Había cosas que aún no le cerraban.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? –Snape frunció el ceño. -Nunca me lo dijiste, nunca me dijiste porqué viniste hace seis meses a buscarme y comenzar a pasarme información. Porqué te arriesgas haciendo esto.

Snape frunció sus delgados labios.

-Porque me harté. Ocho años de mi vida fueron desperdiciados y completamente dedicados a servirle, pero me cansé. Ya vi demasiadas cosas. Hice demasiadas cosas. Y me harté. Pero a él no le puedes presentar tu renuncia así como así. Es toda una vida de servicios o la muerte. Y yo no quiero ninguna de las dos –tras oír esto, Lily asintió. –Por eso lo quiero ver destruido.

-Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder, Snape. Gracias –la pelirroja lo miró con sus ojos verdes, y tras darse la vuelta, comenzó a caminar.

-Evans –Snape salió de su escondite.

-¿Qué?

-No pienses que hago esto para recuperar nuestra amistad.

-Yo no pienso…

-Si lo piensas –interrumpió Snape. –Pero sábelo. Esto no lo hago por ti o por un "mundo mejor". Lo hago por mí. No confundas las cosas.

Lily lo miró con asco.

-Sigues siendo la misma serpiente que siempre. Tú no cambias nunca, Snape.

-¡señorita Evans! –la joven morocha levantó la vista de su escritorio.

-Hola, Lynn… ¿Está Remus ahí?

-Si, pero el señor Lupin está… -Lily no dejó a la secretaria de Remus terminar y avanzó con decisión hacia la puerta, y la abrió.

La oficina de Remus, una habitación grande y amplia, estaba equipada de un gran escritorio de roble, una biblioteca llena de libros, un archivador, una radio mágica y dos elegantes sillones, colocados contra las paredes, donde había ventanas (falsas, por supuesto). Detrás del escritorio, sentado en la alta y mullida silla, se encontraba, con un ejemplar del Profeta en la mano, Remus, y en un sillón se encontraba James, jugando con una Snitch.

-¡Lily! –sonrió Remus, al verla.

-¿Lily? –James la miró fijamente. -¿Evans? –era ella, la chica del ascensor.

-Potter –dijo Lily, con un dejo de amargura y enojo en la voz.


End file.
